In certain known container-treatment machines, a puck holds containers over the entire transport path, from a container inlet, through possibly a plurality of treatment machines, and as far as a container outlet. The puck only releases the containers at the container outlet. At the container outlet, the puck is then returned to the container inlet over a puck-return transport path.
Also known are printing systems for printing containers. These include inkjet printers. Known printing stations receive a container that is to be printed upon via a transport element that driven to rotate about at least one vertical axis.